Yues Weg in die Schatten
by KaoruUzu
Summary: Ich habe diesen Text zu einer Figur geschrieben die ich bei Shadowrun 4.0 gespielt habe. Abwohl ein paar Leute drüber geguckt haben denke ich nicht, dass alle Fehler korrigiert sind... sry


Hallo zusammen,

dies ist meine erste Fertige Fanfiction. Sie ist vielleicht nicht so gut, wie ich mir das einreden mag.

Ich besitze nicht Shadowrun oder Historische Hintergründe, die in dem Spiel zugegen sind.

Ich BESITZE die OC Yue und ihre Nebenfiguren ^^

Ich freue mich Rückmeldungen von euch zu lesen ^^

Yues Weg in die Schatten

Yue lag auf ihrem bett und war gerade dabei einem kleinem Programm für ihren Kurs den letzten schlief zu geben, als ein Icon in ihrem Blickfeld erschien.

Es war eine Chibi-Version des Icons ihrer Freundin und Mitstudentin Rika mit einem altmodischen Briefumschlag in Händen.

Die Bedeutung war einfach: sie hatte post.

Yue lächelte. Wie sie ihre Freundin kannte, hatte diese mal wieder ein Problem etwas in ihrem Programm richtig zu formulieren... Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte sie sich warum man neben Geschichte, Philosophie und Kunst einen Kurs in Computertheorie belegte... Aber es war nicht ihre Sache warum Rika sich so entschieden hatte.

Nachdem sie die ersten paar Wörter gelesen hatte seufzte sie tief:

"Yue, ich brauche deine Hilfe!

Ich habe vor einiger Zeit einen Auftrag als Nebenjob angenommen... Es ging um die Programmierung eines Verschlüsselungsprogramms. Morgen soll ich es abliefern. Aber ich bekomme es einfach nicht hin -.-

Hilfst du mir? Wir treffen uns..."

Anschließend kamen Adressdaten die zu einem kleinen Lager am Rand vom Hamburger Airport gehörten.

Yue war sichtlich verwirrt. Rika, das wusste sie, würde niemals einen derartigen Auftrag annehmen. Es währe ihr viel zu schwer, außerdem hatte sie Yue mal erzählt, dass sie bereits einen Nebenjob hätte.

"Sie scheint wirklich nicht zu wissen, was sie will... Vielleicht mag ich deswegen so sehr", überlegte Yue während sie sich aus dem bett wälzte und begann sich umzuziehen.

Sie störte sich nicht an dem seltsamen Treffpunkt, da sie Rika auch schon an viel merkwürdigeren orten getroffen hatte. Aber die art des Jobs und wie die Nachricht geschrieben war... Einem Bauchgefühl folgend öffnete sie ein Fenster im AR und verfasste eine Nachricht. sie war angezogen, als sie diese fertig hatte und versandt. Noch immer war sie über ihre Datenbuchse mit ihrem Komlink verbunden und dieses zeigte ihr alle wichtigen Infos über ihre Brille an. Nun rief sie nach ein paar Minuten des Überlegens einen versteckten knoten auf. Er befand sich in einer Kommode, die ein Geschenk ihrer Schwester gewesen war und ein Geheimnis barg.

Ihre große Schwester hatte darauf bestanden, das Yue einige dinge an sich nahm und lernte mit ihnen um zu gehen. Dazu zählten die Kommode und ein paar Schockhandschuhe.

Der versteckte Knoten gehörte zu einem versteckten Mechanismus, der eines der schmalen Fächer öffnen konnte, welche unter den einzelnen Schubladen montiert waren. Yue gab drei 32stellige Codes ein und ein leises Klacken und summen zeigte ihr, dass es funktioniert hatte. Die Codes waren nur schwer zu knacken da sie sowohl aus lateinischen Buchstaben, Sonderzeichen und zahlen, als auch aus den drei "Alphabeten" des japanischen bestanden. In der ersten versteckten Schublade waren ihre Schockhandschuhe. Und in der zweite lagen drei kleine Drohnen und passende Gürteltaschen. Yue folgte ihrem unguten Gefühl, als sie all diese dinge anlegte.

Beim verlassen ihrer Wohnung erhielt sie eine antwort auf die Nachricht von kurz zuvor. Ein lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht während sie sie lass und auch sofort eine Erwiderung verfasste.

Sie verließ das Gebäude nicht sofort sondern wanderte erst in die Tiefgarage. Dort stand sie, ihre erste große motorisierte liebe: eine Suzuki Mirage, ihr gesamter stolz.

Mit ihr fuhr Yue rund 30 Minuten zu ihrem ziel.

Kaum, dass sie von ihrer maschine abgestiegen und den Helm abgelegt hatte, war sie sich Sicher beobachtet zu werden. Ohne groß zu überlegen startete sie alle nötigen Programme, für alle fälle, auf ihrem Komlink.

Virtuell gesehen baute sich eine art mauer um sie herum auf, wie die Schilde aus Star Trek etwa, welche sie bei angriffen in der Matrix schützen sollte. Auch war sie praktisch auf "aktives Sonar" gegangen. Es sollte ihre alle sichtbaren knoten der Umgebung zeigen. Zusätzlich startete sie ein Programm, mit dem sie auch versteckte knoten finden konnte.

Gerade mal ein Ergebnis hierzu. Dafür war es aber in dem Lagerhaus gelegen, wie ihr Aufspürprogramm mitteilte.

Noch währen sie zu den Toren schritt, die in das Gebäude führten, hackte und durchforstete sie das Komlink unbemerkt.

"Das ist echt krankes Zeug!", dachte sie bei sich als in ihrem linken unteren Blickfeld eine Videodatei im Schnelldurchlauf abgespielt wurde.

Im inneren des Lagers war es nur schwach beleuchtet, aber für yue langte es, da sie als elfe eh besser sehen konnte als Menschen. Daher konnte auch erkennen, das in der Mitte der halle ein paar Personen, in einer reihe stehen und der Mann genau in der Mitte auf einem Stuhl sitzend, auf sie warteten...

Es war schon beeindruckend.

Da standen acht Männer, je vier, rechts und links neben einem im Schatten auf einem Stuhl sitzenden Mann. Sie alle machten einen harten Eindruck. Nur einer viel aus der reihe. Er wirkte geradezu schmächtig neben den beiden Strassensamurai, wie Yue sie für sich einstufte, die neben ihm standen. Zwar hatte er einen festen Blick, aber er wirkte auch irgendwie etwas gehetzt.

"Guten Tag-", begann der man auf dem Stuhl. Yues Aufmerksamkeit aber wurde für einen Moment wieder auf den schmächtigen gelenkt, da eines ihrer Programme gerade ihn als Träger des versteckten Komlink definierte.

Ein räuspern zog ihre Aufmerksamkeit zurück zum Redner.

"Verzeihung, ich war kurz abgelenkt...", entschuldigte sie sich und schalt sich innerlich.

"Wenn ich bedenke warum sie hier, sind sollten sie sich so was vielleicht lieber nicht mehr erlauben!", die Stimme des Mannes war fest und der Tonfall ließ keine Widerrede zu. Aber sie verriet Yue auch, das er recht alt zu sein schien. "Wie ist ihr Name?"

Yue war verblüfft: "Hat meine Freundin den denn nicht genannt?"

Er schnaubte verächtlich: "Nein! Sie überraschend stur was dies anging."

Yue verkniff sich ein Lächeln: "hm… nennen sie mich einfach Yoko!"

„Sry, mom. Ich muss mir wohl mal seinen Vornahmen ausborgen…", dachte sie und hoffte, dass ihre leibliche Mutter, wo auch immer sie nun war, sie verstehen würde.

„Gut, Miss Yoko also… Sie wissen, dass ihre Freundin uns etwas schuldet. Sie haben auf ihren Hilferuf geantwortet. Dadurch haben sie sich dazu bereit erklärt ihre Schuld zu begleichen… ist ihnen das bewusst?", es war weniger eine Frage… eher schien er ihr ihre Position klar machen zu wollen. Yue nickte mit einem festen Blick in den Augen.

Weiß blitzen die Zähne des Mannes auf, als er kurz grinste. „Sehr schön! Aber zuvor!", er erhob sich und schritt ins Licht. Es war ein Elf, wie Yue selbst, aber größer, mit einer dunkleren Haut und er war bei weitem besser gekleidet als sie.

„Wir müssen sie natürlich zuerst testen,", wieder dieses grinsen. „und natürlich wird es nicht einfach. Hier befindet sich ein verstecktes Komlink. Ich will das sie es finden und ha-"

„Meinen sie das von dem Kleinen dort?", warf Yue ein, aber im selben Moment tauchte ein weiteres versteckte Komlink auf ihrem Scanner auf. Auf dieses trug besagter Mann.

„Ja genau das meine ich. Schon nicht schlecht, nun müssen sie nur noch-"

„Hey sag mal was soll das werden? Du hast das Komlink erst aktivier, als dein Chef es erwähnte! Und was soll das Andere, das du bei dir hast, hm? Das mit dem ganzen perversen Zeug!", fauchte Yue und entblößte ihre Fangzahnimplantate.

Angst zuckte über das Gesicht des Mannes. Sein Chef dreht sich zu ihm herum, doch da hatte er seine Züge bereits wieder unter Kontrolle.

„Was meint sie?", keine wirklich Frage.

„I-Ich weiß nicht was sie mein, Sir. Wirklich!", seine Züge waren schön und gut, aber seine Stimme verriet ihn.

„Vielleicht kann ich das ja noch etwas vereinfachen.", warf Yue ein und startete eine kleine Gruppe von Programmen. Sie griff erneut auf besagten ersten Komlink zu, öffnete ein paar der erwähnten Dateien und schickte sie als Broadcast in einem Bereich von gut 50 Metern Durchmesser an alle aktiven Komlinks.

Es vergingen nur wenige Sekunden, da trat einer der anderen Männer vor und reichte dem Chef ungefragt eine AR-Brille. Mit einem ernsten Blick auf den Schmächtigen setzte er sie auf und begutachtete das geschehen in dem Video-File.

Yue hatte es nur im Zeitraffer geguckt, ohne Ton und nach der zehn Minutenmarke hatte sie es deaktiviert, aber nun lief es mit ton und allem. Sie war mehr als froh, dass es sich um Video handelte und nicht um eine SIM… nach zehn Minuten wurde ihr sehr schnell mehr als übel und sie deaktivierte Ton und Bild auf ihrem eigenen System.

An und für sich war die Dateien gute drei Stunden lang, aber nach etwas mehr als 15 Minuten nahm der Chef die Brille ab. Sein Blick ließ sich für Yue nicht mehr mit Worten beschreiben. Wut oder Verachtung waren mit einem Mal sehr kleine Begriffe, in einem Vergleich zu dem Ausdruck zumindest.

„Nehmt seine Ausrüstung und dann bringt ihn zum Verhör!", leise fast geflüstert war diese Anweisung gewesen, aber es war für alle Anwesenden offensichtlich, dass der Mann so gut wie tot war. Ausnahmsweise hatte Yue wenig dagegen. Schon die ersten 10 Minuten hatten gezeigt, dass die Frau, welche die unfreiwillige Hauptfigur des Files gewesen war, es nicht gemocht hatte was da geschah und dass es von Moment zu Moment unangenehmer und brutaler geworden war.

Der Mann versuchte sich zu wehren, aber die Männer die ihn flankierten ließen dies nicht zu. Sie schleiften ihn raus, ließen aber die Komlinks zurück.

Immer noch sichtlich kochend wandte der Chef sich wieder Yue zu. „Im Prinzip war das was sie gerade getan haben schon mehr wert, als das Leben ihrer Freundin… aber ich habe einen Deal laufen und muss den erfüllen…" Der Mann dachte einige Momente nach, in diesen waren ein paar wehklagende Rufe und schreie aus einem anderen Raum zu hören. „Folgendes: Sie erledigen einen Auftrag für uns. Sie geben eine Gruppe meiner Leute dabei lediglich technische Rückendeckung und werden nicht direkt mit verwickelt, dafür werden wir sie auch entlohnen. Ihre Freundin werden wir anschließend wieder frei lassen. Haben wir einen Deal?"

Yue war verwirrt. Sie hatte scheinbar so etwas wie Respekt geerntet durch ihr Handeln. Etwas was sie sich nie vorgestellt hätte. „W-Was für eine Entlohnung? Und was für eine Garantie habe ich auf die Freilassung meiner Freundin?"

„Keine Angst oder Verwirrung zeigen, Mädchen! Verdammt!", dachte sie.

Der Mann entspannte sich sichtlich etwas bei ihren Fragen.

„Auch wenn sie nicht ganz so erfahren sind im Umgang mit Leuten wie mir, so wissen sie immerhin einige der wichtigen Fragen. Gut!", Yue wusste nicht ob das ein ehrlich Kompliment war… oder ob es überhaupt ein Kompliment war. Dennoch war sie gewillt darauf auf zu bauen, denn viel mehr hatte sie nicht.

Sie verneigt sich höfflich: „ありがとう。" Arigatō/Danke

„私の喜びは、それです。" Watashi no yorokobi wa, soredesu./ Es ist mir ein Vergnügen, erwiderte er mit einer ähnlich höfflichen Verbeugung wodurch er Yue noch mehr überraschte.

Mit einem zurückgekehrten Grinsen richtete er sich wieder auf und blickte sie ihr entgegen. „Ich werde ehrlich mit ihnen sein: sie haben aus der meinem Wort keine Garantie, dass wie Miss Kai gehen lassen. Aber unter Runnern bin ich dafür bekannt, dass wenn ich einmal was verspreche, ich es gewöhnlich auch halte."

„Und ich soll ihnen also glauben, dass sie mir ihren richtigen Runner-Namen geben wenn ich sie frage, damit ich ihn in der Matrix überprüfen kann? Tut mir leid, dass ist nicht drin!", sie dachte einen Moment nach und begann dann selbst zu grinsen. „Machen wir es so: sie lassen… Miss Kai frei, sobald wir auf dem Rückweg von dem Run sind, ich gehe zumindest mal davon aus, dass besagte Aktion ein Run sein soll. Ich bekomme meine Belohnung und wir gehen alle getrennte Wege und niemand wird den Anderen je wieder belästigen. Funktioniert etwas davon nicht, werde ich dafür Sorge tragen, dass sie und ihre Leute nicht mehr lange so einen guten Ruf unter Runnern haben werden… sie haben ja gesehen, dass ich hacken KANN!", es war ein Bluff, zumindest das Ende ihres Vorschlags… und ein plumper dazu, aber sie musste ein wenig von allem anderen ablenken, was sie vielleicht als Ass benutzen könnte.

Ein kurzes Lächeln im Gesicht des Mannes sagte ihr, dass er es durchschaut hatte, aber: „Gut. Ich kann verstehen, warum die so agieren… zwar mag ich es nicht, wenn man meine Ehre in Frage stellt, aber da sie neu sind in diesem Geschäft… Ihre Bezahlung besteht zum einen in allem, was sie Datentechnisch selbst besorgen. Wir werden keine ihrer Matrix-Handlungen bei dem Run hinterfrage. Zum anderen bekommen sie den Anteil des Mannes der gerade… nun, ausgeschieden ist.", es legte sich erneut ein Grinsen auf seine Züge und Yue begriff, dass er ihr klar machte, dass sie es nicht übertreiben sollte.

Nach einigen Momenten nickte sie zustimmend.

Drei Stunden spät saß sie in einem Van zirka fier Blocks von einem Lagerkomplex entfernt und tauchte in die Matrix ein.

Sie füllte sich in der digitalen Welt schon seit langen oft wohler als in der realen. Aber sie machte sich immer wieder selbst die Unterschiede bewusst und dass die reale Welt auch viel für sich hatte, denn sie wollte nicht, dass es ihr irgendwann so erging wie ein paar ihrer Kommilitonen, die völlig abgerutscht waren und für die nur noch AR und VR wichtig waren.

Es war einfach in das Sicherheitssystem des Komplexes rein zu kommen. Die Vorkehrungen währen unter normalen Bedingungen ein schweres Problem gewesen, aber so… ihr entscheidender Vorteil war, dass die Spinne schlief.

Sie überlegte, wie sie ihn davon abhalten konnte etwas zu bemerkten, wenn er erwachte… sie begann zu programmieren, und gab nach einigen Momenten ein Zeichen an das Teil raus.

Diese bekamen nicht mit, wie sie die Spinne erst ihrer Zugangsberechtigungen entledigte, sie dann in eine virtuelle Taschen-Realität umlenkt die sie zusammen geschustert hatte und die nur schleifen der Selben nichts sagenden Daten wiedergab. Anschließend hatte sie mit den Adminrechten einen neuen Account für sich geschaffen, der über passende Zugänge verfügte und den original Admin aus den Daten entfernt. Selbst wenn die Spinne doch noch irgendwie merkt, dass er gehackt wurde kann er nicht so einfach ins System zurück springen.

Das Team unterstütze sie mit Lifestreams von entscheidenden Überwachungskameras und schon lief scheinbar alles wie am Schnürchen.

Laut Zeitplan sollte das Team ungefähr eine dreiviertel Stunde brauchen. Yue hatte also zu dem Zeitpunkt, als sie die Livestreams etablierte noch gute 35 Minuten Zeit.

Mit einem halben Ohr horchte sie nach bedrohlichen Veränderungen für das Team, aber der Rest von ihr Hackte sich durch die Knoten des Komplexes. Sie hatte einige der nötigen Zugriffsrechte und alles andere glichen ihre Fähigkeiten aus, auch wenn es manchmal nur knapp reichte. Ihre Wanderschaft ließ sie aber nur auf wenig interessantes stoßen. Das meiste waren Frachtlisten oder Lagerräume die auf länger vermietet waren. Wirklich nichts was das mitnehmen lohnen würde.

Selbst die Dinge die das Team besorgte interessierte sie nicht. Es waren lediglich Kunstwerke und dazu noch nicht einmal hübsche, wenn man sie fragte.

„Team, eure Zeit ist fast zu Ende! Beeilt euch! Ich habe keine Lust aus dem Zeitplan heraus zu fallen!", meldete sie den drei Ork, zwei Elfen und einem Menschen, die das Team bildeten, nach einen Blick auf die Uhr. Grummeln war ihre Antwort, aber sie machten sofort sichtlich schneller.

Dann viel ihr Blick auf die Frachtliste des Lagerraumes den das Team gerade leer räumte…

„私はバカだ!", fluchte sie leise. Watashi wa bakada!/Ich in ein Idiot!

Sie hatte zwar nachgesehen, was das für Kunstwerke sein, die das Team da mitgehen lies, aber nicht FÜR WEN sie bestimmt waren…

„Das ist der kleine Konzern in dem meine Schwester arbeitet… Verdammt!", dachte Yue und begann sofort einige Programme zu starten. Sie hatte nicht mehr viel Zeit nur knapp acht Minuten, dann wollte das Team schon wieder draußen sein.

„Was machst du da?", fragte sie der Mann auf dem Beifahrer Sitz, der sie in der Matrix überwachen sollte. Sie selbst saß auf dem Rücksitz.

„Ich will ein paar Infos mitgehen lassen und dabei keine Spuren hinterlassen! Loggen sie sich aus, dann muss ich weniger verwischen!", blaffte sie ihn an. Sie hatte schon vorher bemerkt, dass er so gut wie keinen Plan von der Matrix hatte, ihr Vorteil!

Er tat wie ihm geheißen und sie konnte beruhig weiter verfahren.

Wenige Minuten später waren einige Nachrichten raus gegangen und über verschiedene Wege zu einem und demselben Ziel gewandert. Yue hoffte und bettete inständig, dass man sie richtig verstand.

40 Minuten später hielt der Van vor dem Lagerhaus indem sie dem Chef begegnet war. Kaum, dass sie aus dem Fahrzeug gestiegen war, da fuhr dies auch schon wieder an. Im Gebäude war es dunkel als sie eintrat.

„Sehr gute Arbeit!", war die Begrüßung, die man hier entgegen warf. Zeitgleich schaltete man das Licht an.

Yue riss den Kopf hoch. Dies war nicht die Stimme des Chefs gewesen. Auf der zweiten Ebene, die komplett aus Metallbrücken zu bestehen schien, stand eine Gestallt in den Schatten. Die Umrisse aber verrieten Yue was sie schon beim Klang der Stimme vermutet hatte.

„Rika… warum wundert es mich nicht, dass ich dich hier sehe?"

„Weiß ich nicht… ich wurde doch vor kurzem erst wieder frei gelassen.", noch immer stand sie in den Schatten, aber Yue hatte bereits alle Infos die sie brauchte, daher musste Rika nicht erst eine Bestätigung geben.

„Du hast sicher mitbekommen, dass ich das Komlink dieses Trottels gehackt hatte… oder?", sie wartete nicht auf eine Antwort, sah aber das der Schatte zusammenzuckte. „Du hattest schon von Anfang an Probleme damit dir darüber klar zu werden, was alles auf so einem Gerät drauf ist. Ein Beispiel: Er hat sich Kopien von ALLEN Gesprächen gemacht, die er JEMALS mit EGAL WELCHEM Komlink geführt hat! Da waren dann natürlich auch Namen der Icon und so weiter dabei… Für wie BESCHEUERT hältst du mich eigentlich?"

Ein lautes Knallen war zu hören und bin weniger Momente strömten gut 30 Personen auf beiden Ebenen in die Lagerhalte hinein. Sie alle hatten dieselben Uniformen und auch Abzeichen, die sie als Mitarbeiter von 影-竜-テク auswiesen. Kage-Ryū-Tech/Schatten-Drachen-Tech

Es war der Konzern, für den ihre Schwester arbeitete. Er war klein, und es gab Gerüchte er solle von einem Drachen geleitet worden sein, aber bisher gab es nichts, was auf irgendwas Negatives in deren Hinterhöfen hinwies.

Ihre Schwester trat neben sie. „Schön, dass du uns auch mit eingeladen hast, Sis. Dachte schon wir würden nur unsere Sachen wieder bekommen und du machst das hier alles alleine.", ein Grinsen lag auf ihrem Gesicht, was Yue schlagartig an einige ihrer Aktionen als Kinder erinnerte und den Unfug den sie gemeinsam getrieben hatten.

„Du kennst mich doch お姉さん! Immer für Spaß zu haben!", sie grinste zurück. Onēsan/große Schwester

Ein Fluchen war von der zweiten Ebene zu hören und jemand sprang die gut vier Meter in die Tiefe, rollte sich ab und wollte schon hinaus laufen, als sie von einem Schuss ins Bein getroffen wurde uns zusammenbrach.

„Hold your fire!", brüllte Yues Schwester, während Yue sofort auf die Person zu marschierte.

Rika blickte zu ihr auf, mit deutlichem Schmerz im Gesicht.

„Warum?", ein Wort, aber es beinhaltete alles was sie von ihr wissen wollte.

Die junge Frau, die Yue in den ganzen Monaten ihres gemeinsamen Studiums so an Herz gewachsen war schnaubte. „Warum wohl, hm? Du bist die verdammt noch mal talentierteste Person im Umgang mit Computern die ich kenne! Und ich? Ich brauchte GELD! Ich dachte ich könnte dich einfach an diese Leute verkaufen! Ihr Hacker sagte mir, die Programme die du mir gegeben hattest währen gold wert… also-", sie wurde in ihrem Redefluss unterbrochen.

Yues Gehirn hatte nach dem Wort Geld weg geschaltet. Sie handelte nur nach Gefühl und ihre Hand fand sich kurz darauf als Faust im Gesicht ihrer Freundin wieder…

„YUE!", rief ihre Schwester und packte sie von hinten an den Schultern. Wie von einem Schlag getroffen riss sie die Hände aber wieder zurück. „Verdammt! Etwa jetzt?", murmelte sie.

„Diese Verdammt!", brüllte eine in Flammen gehüllte weibliche Gestallt, welche irrealer weise von Dunkelheit umhüllt schien. Sie starrte auf ein Bild, was in der Luft schwebt, darauf erkannte man eine Faust, die gerade mit dem Gesicht einer recht hübschen angeschossenen jungen Frau kollidiert war. Es war offensichtlich, dass das Bild in der Ich-Perspektive war und die Faust zu der Person gehört aus deren sich es stammte.

„Beruhige dich! So hilfst du ihr wirklich nicht!", dies kam von ein zweiten Gestallt, die sich gerade aus der Dunkelheit schälte. „Wenn du hier jetzt richtig anfängst zu randalieren, werden wir alle Freiheiten verlieren, die wir haben! Sophie hat die Macht dazu und das weißt du!"

Die Flammengestallt schnaubte, zog sich aber scheinbar zurück. „Was machst du eigentlich hier? Als zu zuletzt hier warst ging das Ganze mit den Einschränkungen von Sophie doch überhaupt erst los!"

Die zweite Gestallt trat auf sie zu. Sie war nicht größer als die Flammenfrau, sah aber drastisch anders aus. Ihre Haut war in einem recht hellen Lila gehalten, sie hatte einen Schwanz wie eine Katze, lange schwarze Haare die ihr über den Rücken flossen, sie ging auf den vorderen Teilen ihrer Füße, die in so was ähnlichem wie Klauen endeten und ein Paar lederner Flügel waren über ihre Schultern gelegt, die ein Umhang. Die Flammenfrau hingegen war in verschiedenen Tönen von rot, orange und gelb gehalten, ansonsten war wie von den Flammen abgesehen nackt.

„Ich weiß, dass du dich an Rika rächen willst. Du stehst nicht umsonst für eine Vielzahl von Gefühlen die mit Ausbrüchen der unterschiedlichsten Art zu tun haben. Immerhin bist DU die Leidenschaft. Aber du kannst nicht einfach alle Anderen über Bord werfen und alleine Endscheiden… nicht wenn es so wichtig ist!", die Flügelfrau machte eine Pause, aber Leidenschaft erwiderte nichts darauf. „Du MUSST Logik, Liebe, Wissen, Weisheit und Vernunft mit einbeziehen und nicht einfach mit Wut, Hass und Rachsucht verschmelzen!"

Je mehr sie redete desto mehr erhält sich die Dunkelheit und wich einem großen runden Raum. Ein Tisch und Stühle wurden sichtbar und als sie zu Ende war erschien auch eine Tür.

Leidenschaft seufzte und ließ die Schulter herunter sacken. „Du hast ja recht… Aber du… du bist nicht hier um…?"

Die Flügelfrau lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Noch nicht… es wird noch Zeit vergehen, bis hier auch mein Platz sein wird. Ich kann ihr nur ab und an helfen… zum Beispiel habe ich Sophie vorhin daran gehindert Einfluss aus zu üben! Es hätte alles nur noch schwerer gemacht… ruf die anderen und dann werde ich gehen."

Leidenschaft nickte. Sie breitete die Arme aus und die Tür öffnete sich.

Herein strömten mehrere Personen, alles Frauen, die auf die eine oder andere Art und Weise widerspiegelten, was sie waren. Währenddessen spaltete Leidenschaft sich von Wut, Hass und Rachsucht ab.

Alle nahmen an dem großen Runden Tisch platz. Das große Bild hatte sich gespalten und es schwebte nun eine kleiner Version vor jedem Platz an dem Tisch. Die Flügelfrau lächelte, schritt durch die Tür und schloss sie hinter sich.

„Also… nun da wir wieder alle hier sind können wir weiter machen. Yue braucht uns schließlich alle in ihrem Kopf!"

Yue trat ein paar Schritte zurück. Zorn war noch immer in ihrem Gesicht zu sehen, aber sie schien sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu haben. Ihre Schwester murmelte etwas, das sie nicht verstand. „Ja, Sophie, was willst du?", fauchte Yue.

Wenn Sophie beleidigt war, dann zeigte sie es nicht: „Nichts, Kleine. Alles O.K."

Rika spuckte etwas Blut auf den Boden und blickte dann wieder zu Yue hoch: „Was hast du jetzt vor? Hm? Was willst mit mir machen?" Die Herausforderung in ihrer Stimme war nicht zu überhören.

Yue stand einige Minuten einfach nur da.

Reglos.

Gerade mal am Atmen.

Ohne Vorwarnung drehte sie sich zum Eingang des Lagers um und marschiert los. Als sie ihre Schwester passiert sagte sie halblaut: „Sie gehört dir." Ihr stimme war vollkommen emotions- und tonlos. Rika brüllte hinter ihr her, aber Yue ignoriert es gänzlich.

Draußen stand ihr geliebtes Motorrad. „Eine Maschine… Sie wird dich niemals wegen so was wie Geld hintergehen…", dachte sie. Erst nachdem sie aufgestiegen war und gerade den Helm aufsetzen wollte erkannte sie die Verbitterung in diesen Gedanken.

„Yue, Warte!"

Sie seufzte: „Sophie… was willst du? Mir ist gerade wirklich nicht nach Reden zumute."

„Was hast du jetzt vor?", fragte ihr Schwester und zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag schaute Yue sie an. Sie betrachtete ihre große Schwester mit der sie nicht mal wirklich verwandt war. Dennoch war dies die Person mit der sie sich am meisten verbunden fühlte.

Yue senkte den Blick und ihr wurde schmerzhaft bewusst, dass eine der wenigen anderen Personen, ja vielleicht sogar die einzige andere Person, der sie bereit gewesen war fast eben so sehr zu vertrauen wie ihrer Schwester, dort in der Lagerhalle auf dem Boden lag.

Einmal tief durchatmend schaute sie auf. „Weißt du 姉ちゃん, ich denke es wird langsam Zeit, dass ich deinem Beispiel folge…" Ane-chan/etwa: Schwesterchen

„Meinem Beispiel folgst?", echote Sophie verwirrt.

„Ja, Grey-Cat. Ich weiß von deinem Nickname in den Schatten… allerdings auch nur weil ich ihn von deiner Seite aus nach verfolgen konnte… aus den Schatten heraus dürfte es schwer werden zu erfahren, dass du in einem Konzern arbeitest.", Bewunderung schwang in Yues Stimme mit. „Ich werde mein Studium auf Eis legen… fürs erste zumindest. Und ich werde in den Schatten nach der Wahrheit suchen."

Sophie war sichtlich geschockt und stammelte: „Wel-Welche Wahrheit?"

„Die Wahrheit über das was mit meinen Eltern geschehen ist, damals in der Nacht vor meinem sechsten Geburtstag. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich die nötigen Informationen nur von den Schatten aus bekommen werde…", sie ließ es nicht zu, dass ihr Schwester noch etwas erwidern konnte. Das anwerfen und hochdrehen des Motors ihrer Maschine übertöne so ziemlich alles.

„Ich melde mich in den nächsten Tagen bei dir Grey-Cat. Keine Angst, ich werde verhindern, dass jemand erfährt, dass hinter der hübschen Bloggerin eine Anzugträgerin steckt.", mit diesen Worten schloss sie das Visier ihres Helms, heizte ihrem Motorrad ein und donnerte die Straße hinunter.

„Bloß weg von diesem verdammten Ort!", dachte sie bei sich und war noch immer nicht bereit manches für sich selbst ein zu gestehen, aber ihren Weg. Ja den hatte sie nun festgelegt und war nicht bereit so ohne weiteres davon ab zu weichen.


End file.
